Julia Jonhson et la fin des Temps
by HisaeTenshi
Summary: Suite à Gaïa il fallait bien se douter qu'un autre problème surviendrait... (Tous les personnages des "Héros de l'olympe" seront présents)
1. Prélude

**Je me suis toujours sentie différente, jamais à ma place. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent me chercher, m'incluant dans une prophétie dont je devais être l'une des éléments clef. Ils m'avaient prévenus que les choses ne se passe jamais comme prévue lors de ces "expéditions", que parfois tous le monde ne revient pas… Mais leurs explication semblait donner un sens exact à toute ma vie, alors je les ai suivis. Puis il y à eu des combats, ce garçon, des sacrifices… Et aujourd'hui le combat finale.**

 **C'est en ouvrant les yeux et constatant l'environnement bouillant dans lequel j'étais à présent que j'ai tenté de me rappeler comment j'avais pu en arriver là en seulement un mois. Laissez moi vous raconter, comment on est appelé à combattre l'enfer.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ma meilleure ennemie

C'était une journée ordinaire, dans un lycée ordinaire, du moins pour un établissement pour enfants en difficultés des Etats Unis. La pension pour enfants perturbés "Héricole", oui je vous l'accorde c'est un nom étrange, tout comme les élèves d'ici. Assise à ma table habituelle pour déjeuner avec mes deux seules "amis" qui bavassent, je passe mon temps à dévisager les gens qui m'entourent sans les écouter, comme toujours. Je connais l'emplacement de chaque élèves ici, les pickpockets sont au fond à gauche, des p'tits caïds se prenant pour des durs parce qu'ils ont piqués leurs sacs à des petites vieilles sans défenses. Ensuite vient ceux qui martyrisé leurs animaux de compagnie, puis les pyromanes et enfin ceux dont les parents ne savaient pu quoi faire, comme moi.

Judith et Marcel eux aussi font partit de cette catégorie, nous n'avons rien fait, on nous à juste envoyé ici pour faire de la place au domicile familiale. Mon père n'a jamais supporté ma présence auprès de lui, il n'a jamais cessé de me reprocher le départ de ma mère, pourtant je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'un regard, d'un sourire, d'un toucher de sa part, rien. Triste me direz vous ? On apprends à vivre en se construisant un mental d'acier. C'est en ce moment de réflexion intense que je me suis retrouvée avec de la purée sur le visage. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre à qui je devait cette attaque, cette chère et tendre Anne Lise.

Anne Lise c'est le genre de fille magnifique que tous le monde suit pour être super populaire dans un établissement ordinaire. Cela fait à peine deux semaines qu'elle est ici mais elle a déjà décidé que j'étais sa pire ennemie… Elle passe son temps à essayer de pourrir ma vie, mais comme je l'ai dit, caractère d'acier, elle n'arrive jamais à m'énerver. En réalité elle me fait plutôt pitié, elle à tout pour plaire et réussir pourtant elle passe son temps à se rendre intéressante comme il ne le faut pas. Bref, aujourd'hui c'est une journée spéciale pour moi, et j'aimerais autant que personne ne me la gâche.

 _"Joyeux anniversaire la détesté !"_

Autour d'elle des rires ont fusé de part ce surnom, la purée et certainement l'étonnement qui était peint sur mon visage. Je n'avais dit à personne qu'aujourd'hui j'avais 18ans. Personne, pas même mes deux amis. Je l'ai regardée s'approcher de moi, complètement hébétée, le cerveau tournant à vive allure pour essayer de me rappeler à quel moment j'aurai pu en parler, si j'avais laissé un quelconque indice mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'Anne Lise s'était rapproché de moi, elle sussurait à présent à mon oreille.

 _"C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, la détestée, tu vas disparaître avant de ne créer plus de problème."_

Je ne sait pourquoi mais cette phrase et sa voix devenue bien plus grave m'ont horrifié, je me suis sentie comme clouée sur ma chaise, impossible de bouger. Je l'ai vu se rapprocher de moi, j'ai cru apercevoir un éclat rouge dans ses yeux brun, elle s'est mise dos à moi, un frisson glacial m'a parcouru toute entière j'ai enfin réussie à me retourner, j'ai plantée mes yeux dans les siens et j'y ai vu danser des flammes brûlantes qui pourtant ne m'ont pas effrayée.

En puisant dans toute ma conviction j'ai réussie à me levée de ma chaise, ce qui à semblait surprendre Anne Lise plus que je ne l'aurait cru. D'une voix que je voulait menaçante j'ai réussie à prononcer quelques mots.

 _"Si tu cessais de te donner en public et en venait au fait."_

Je n'ai jamais été pour la violence, je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable de me défendre mais ces mots m'avait paru bien placé. C'est alors qu'un sourire fou s'est peint sur le visage de la grande blonde, elle à levée un bras et malgré le fait qu'il n'y ai eu aucun contact je me suis sentie projetée très loin. J'attendais la douleur du choc, mais rien ne vint. J'ouvris alors les yeux pour apercevoir deux yeux de charbon posés sur moi.

 _"Ça va la voltigeuse ?"_

Je n'ai rien répondu, perdu dans la contemplation de ce drôle de personnage. Ces cheveux bruns en bataille qui semblait pourtant arrangés à la perfection, son teint halé et ses ombres de noires donnaient l'impression qu'il sortait d'un garage automobile. Pourtant, la chaleur qu'il dégageait me faisait plutôt penser à une douce nuit de camp devant un bon feux de bois.

J'ai détourné le regard et reporté mon attention vers Anne Lise qui n'était plus celle-ci, elle n'avait plus rien de la belle blonde athlétique. Elle avait pris bien 1mètre, ses cheveux avait viré au violet et ses yeux étaient belles et biens rouges. Deux garçons la tenaillé, l'un avec une épée l'autre avec une sorte de lance. Lorsqu'ils toucha tout deux mon ancienne meilleure ennemie elle s'évapora, là, sous mes yeux.

S'en fut trop pour moi, je me sentie défaillir et partir.

* * *

Alors ? :)


End file.
